Dreamworks Animation(Franchise)
Donna On The Road To El Dorado Emma and Donna were coming out of History class, having a homework assignment this weekend. Donna suggested that they should go to the library for this. As they got there, they saw Animal trying to read. Unfortunately, the books about El Dorado were taking out by Aria so she can do something for her latest art piece, little did they know is that a mysterious man in a fedora used his magic and transported Emma, Animal, Groot, and Donna. The girls realized they were in the secret exhibit in NYC. The man in the fedora revealed himself to be a familiar face, Xochipilli, god of music. He showed the girls the famous book, The Book Of Life. They have all the stories in the world and individuals of each and every citizen. Donna told the book to take them to El Dorado. As they were getting summoned into the book, Xochipilli changed into 70s apparel and sang "El Dorado" Inside the story, they were both dressed as flamenco dancers while Groot, and Animal were dressed as urchins. Emma was worried that we might mess up time, but Donna told her that their in a story, so no time alterations. As they were looking around they saw a group of conquistadors who are getting ready to arrive at the new world. Then Animal saw a wanted poster. Wanted: Tulio and Miguel, for theft, false advertising, fraud, and pit pocketing. 100 doubloons. Xochipilli told them that Tulio and Miguel were an important part of the story. Later they saw the same men by an alleyway gambling with a group of other con-artists. One gambler offered them the map to the lost world. They cheated by using Loaded Dice. They took the map and left. Donna knew she needed to buy them time, With a little Loyalty Power, they made a rainbow slippery trail. After the gang greeted them to the con artists, guards were by a jewelry merchant with a wanted poster in their hands. They knew they had to hide fast. Rocket found some barrels and hid in there. Unaware it was cargo Hernan Cortes and his crew, who were sailing to the new world. A worker placed a trunk on it, which prevented them from escaping. Later, the crew removed the trunk and out popped the con men, the alien, the drummer, and the girls. They got locked up in the brig, because back then, women weren't allowed to go on the voyage and that they stowed away. As punishment, they were forced to become slaves on a sugar plantation in Cuba. An apple fell from the top, Suddenly, they heard a horse. Miguel had an idea. He told Altivo to grab the pry bar, but instead, he brought the keys to the brig. Later that night, they snook our of the brig and onto a longboat. There they slowly went down into the water and rowed off. Altivo jumped on because he wanted his apple. Miguel and Emma rushed over to save the horse, Tulio and Donna decided to help them out. After rescuing Altivo from drowning, they decided to take off to find land. In the morning, they washed up on a beach, where they saw a rock that's shaped like an eagle, a stream, and a mountain. Miguel still had the map. Looking at the symbols, they saw that it was the map to El Dorado. Xochipilli suggested that they could pass the time with a little music with, "On the Trail We Blaze" Emma found an armadillo, who thought could be really good company. Later, they stopped at the last destination of the map, which was a big rock. Tulio just wanted to give up because he thought that El Dorado was a rock. Behind the rock was a beautiful native. She was startled by the strangers nearby. A couple of guards were coming by, Telling them that, "Chel" stole some of their goods. Tulio and Miguel told them that they were tourist, but the guards mistook them for gods. On a boat ride, the guards took them to- El Dorado The magnificent and golden As they were looking around, the villagers wondered what were Donna and Emma were doing, To cover that their not gods, Donna called herself, "Donnachala" and Emma, "Emocha" The chief of El Dorado, Tannabok, wondered what they would call them. Tulio and Miguel went by their original names. There they saw Chel, who stole some of their treasure. As punishment, they decided that she should be the Gods' slave, forever. Tulio looked at Chel and blushed. Inside their sleeping room, the place was dazzling with treasures beyond their wildest dreams. Tzekel-Kan, the high priest, decided to commemorate them with a first tonight and a ceremony in the morning, calling it, "The Dawn of The Jaguar" The two of them were so busy celebrating on being so clever, that they forgot that Chel was there, "You guys are fakes are you?" she asked. "You heard them," Donna asked. "I did" smiled Chel, "Don't worry, my only wish is to serve the gods. If you want the gold and avoid getting caught, your going to need my help." "If you insist" Tulio smiled, "You're in Miss. Chel." Miguel giggled because he thinks his best friend has a crush on Chel. "When you guys go back to where you came," Chel said, "I'm coming with you" During the banquet, they were delighted by the food that they served. I hardly think I'm qualified To come across all sanctified I just don't cut it with the cherubim The town's already on its knees Being worshipped is a breeze I barely know the words to any hymn Listen, if we don't comply To the locals' wishes I Can see us being sacrificed or stuffed Let's be gods, the perks are great El Dorado on a plate Local feeling should not be rebuffed It's tough to be a god Tread where mortals have not trod Be deified when really you're a sham Be an object of devotion Be the subject of psalms It's a terrifying notion All those prayers and those salaams Any normal man would bridle If he's forced to be an idol And a normal man's exactly what I am Chapter 4: Without Question In the morning, the ceremony is beginning. Tannabok and Tzekel-Kan were both by a whirlpool, "The gods have awaken" shouted Tzekel-Kan as Chel, Emocha, Donnachala tossed flower petals, "This city has granted a great blessing and what have we done to show gratitude." "The gods deserve a proper tribute" "Beginning of a new area, a new age, The Age of Jaguar" He showed a jaguar being held, prisoner. Emma saw the sad expression on his face. "I Am Groot(Poor kitty)" said Groot. "I don't like sacrifices, Groot," said Donna, "It's considered poaching." "Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" shouted Animal. "Animal" shouted Emma, "Take it easy" "Sorry" shouted Animal. "STOP!" shouted Tulio, "Don't sacrifice this poor beast, it's not a proper tribute." "The stars are not in positions for this tribute" "Gods" shouted Tannabok, "May the people offer you our tribute. Numerous servants came in with thousands of gold items, much to Miguel's delight. But instead of giving it to them, they tossed them into the whirlpool. "To Xibalba" they shouted. "Did I forget to mention that I kept some of the treasures of El Dorado as souvenirs" shouted a voice only Donna and Emma can here. In The Glorious Beauty of Mexico, Xibalba took over for Xochipilli, much to his dismay. He was being attacked by jaguars, "Xibalba" he shouted, "La Muerte and Bonita are not going to like this." One by one, the servants tossed the gold into whirlpool. Chel told them that they're sending the gold to the spirit world. She decided to straighten this out, "Excuse me chief" she said, "But the gods changed their minds about Xibalba, they wish to bask in a reverence that has been shown." "STOP!" shouted TAnnabok, "They wish to bask, take the tribute to the god temple." Everyone marched off to the temple, but Tzekel-Kan suspected that there was something wrong about them. Meanwhile, on the beaches, the conquistadors arrived ashore, only to find our heroes lifeboat footprints. Back in El Dorado, Tulio was teaching Chel how to play his gambling game. He began to wonder how long is he going to keep the charade up. Miguel didn't worry, he had everything he wanted. Tulio was horrified that Miguel is putting gold over his own best friend while Miguel was being left out, because of his crush on Chel. Not only Chel was worried, but Altivo, Groot, Animal, Emma, and Donna were worried too. "Attention everyone" shouted Tzekel-Kan, "It's game time!" On their way to the game, Donnachala and Emocha decided to play with the children of El Dorado The more I learn, the more I see The less the world impassioned me The hungry heart, the roving eye Have come to rest, do not apply The frantic chase, the crazy ride The thrill has gone, I step aside I'd believe in anything were it not for you Showing me by just existing only this is true I love you, I love you without question, I love you The more I want the more I steal The more I hold the less is real All worldly things I follow blind In hope, not faith was paid in kind The line is drawn, the change is made I come to you, I'm not afraid Chapter 5: Saving El Dorado They were going to play Ball, The El Dorado Way. Chel explained that they gotta knock the ball through the hoop and they have to fave against fifteen mere mortals. Donnachala and Emocha decided to sit this out because they didn't allow girls to Play Ball back in those days. Afterward, Tulio and Miguel won the game and as punishment, the losers must be executed. Miguel told them not to have any more sacrifices or executions, ever. This made everyone else cheer. Tzekel-Kan got so mad he left. While he was leaving, he saw that Miguel was bleeding, that's when he knew that they were fakes. So he decided to expose them for the frauds they really are. "It's time to take the future into my own hands" Tzekel-Kan smiled evilly. "And the city will be cleansed, even if I have to do it myself. Meanwhile, the citizens of El Dorado were building a boat so they can carry the gold. Miguel was delighted that he's going to take the gold of El Dorado back to Spain, but Tulio had other thoughts. He was teaching Chel how to flamenco. He gave her a flower, but the purple petals turned out to be a bunch of tiny purple birds. Chel didn't mind after all. Donna knew that it's not of the price of the gift, it's the size of the heart. Miguel saw how happy he was and apologized to Tulio for his selfish act, which Tulio accepts, "Tons of gold for you" Tulio started "Tons of gold for me" Miguel finished. Emma, Donna, Animal, Baby Groot, and Altivo hopped onto the ship. As the ship was about to set sail, Tzekel-Kan came in and shouted, "I have an announcement! Tulio and Miguel are fakes!" "WHAT?!" asked the citizens. Unfortunately, nobody believed him. So they sent them through the whirlpool and into the rainforest. He wandered around when he came across Hernán Cortés. He decided to expose the whereabouts and betray his people. Back in El Dorado, everyone was getting ready to say Bon Voyage to our friends. Tulio began to fear that if they bring the gold back to Spain, the citizens of El Dorado would be forced into slavery. As final order, he demands that they must keep the city of El Dorado well hidden, to avoid capture. The citizens obeyed Tulio's command. Once Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Donna, Altivo, Emma, Animal, and Groot reached to the entrance of the city. The water made the boat go faster. They got out and landed safely ashore. Chel, Tulio, Miguel, and Altivo decided to go off on new adventures while Emma, Donna, Groot, and Animal stayed behind. That's when they saw Tzekel-Kan taking Hernan to the whereabouts of El Dorado, only to discover that the entrance has been blocked. Much to his dismay, Hernan forced Tzekel-Kan into slavery for life. "He sounds like Candace from Phineas and Ferb" Donna whispered., "Mom, Phineas built a roller coaster in the backyard!" As both girls were laughing, they were summoned back to The Glorious Beauty of Mexico. "So," Xibalba said, "How do you like your trip to El Dorado?" Emma got frightened of Xibalba at first, but Donna told her that he's okay. "He can be quite a troublemaker sometimes." she continued. "You're telling me" Xochipilli shouted as he tossed a fish to the Jaguars, "He nearly fed me to the Jaguars!" "The story mentioned me in it, okay" Xibalba laughed. "I think I'm gonna leave," Emma said as she barged out. Donna, Animal, and Groot followed her so they won't get involved with the argument. They were back at the Rosewood Public Library. "So," Donna said to her best friend, "What do you think of The Glorious Beauty of Mexico." Emma said with a smile, "Muy Bien" Chapter 6: Someday Out of The Blue The next day at school, Donna was dressed as Tulio while Emma was dressed as Miguel for their homework assigment. Ms. Maddox was very pleased with the results and gave both of them an A+. Mia and Maria were repulsed by their act, "Dressing up and saying it in a style of Elton John?" asked Mia, "Where do they come up with this, Time Travel?" Emma and Donna looked at eachother and replied, "Yes!" Mia banged her head on the desk in grief while Maria rolled her eyes. After class, Aiden caught up to Donna and Emma. "Hey there,," he said, "Nice job on the whole El Dorado presentation, I've been working on an Elton John song and I need someone to hear it for me." Donna and Emma didn't have cheer practice today, so they decided to help him out. At the music room, Aiden started to play the Elton John song, "Someday Out Of The Blue" Afterward, Donna and Emma applauded. Notes/Trivia Most of the chapters are named after songs Elton John sang in the movie. The End. Category:Stories set in Egypt Category:Book of Life Stories Category:Book of Life stories Category:Stories featuring a new member‏‎ Category:Season Finales‏